


I Will Always Find You

by Malecforever88



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Only a little clace because honestly i dislike Clary, Saphael, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecforever88/pseuds/Malecforever88
Summary: During the Uprising, The Circle lead by Valentine, took over the Clave and now it's the Shadowhunter' s duty to not only kill demons, but downworlders. The downworld is in hiding, protected by Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago.Alec lightwood and his family protect the city of New York, but Alec and his siblings, Isabelle and his adopted brother Jace Wayland have never felt right about killing downworlders.This is the story of the struggle to take back the shadow world from Valentine and unite the downworld and Clave.Can Alec get passed his internalized homophobia and self hate and allow himself to want and have love,  all while trying to save the world?





	1. Chapter 1

New York city was usually always cold, but tonight it was like death. Smoke was rising from the gutters and mundanes were wrapped in their heaviest jackets and coats.  Among them a dark runed figure, unseen by all who were not of the shadow world, was walking. To any mundane’s eye, if he was not glamoured,he would just look like a boy in his late teens to early twenties covered in strange black tattoos. But he was a Shadowhunter. A half angel, half human warrior trained to kill demons and he was on the hunt. 

 

Of course after Valentine took control they were now even required to kill downworlder too. Something that left a bad taste in Alec’s mouth. After all downworlders were either once mundane, who were cursed or warlocks who couldn't help that their human mothers were raped by demons. But that was what Valentine believed and that is what they did. 

 

_ The law is hard but it is the law _

 

Alec chuckled to himself bitterly and continued walking. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, but he needed to get out. He needed some time away from his overbearing mother and prying eyes of Valentine and the Clave. Being at the institute could be so suffocating. 

 

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the figure until it spoke. “Nephilim” growled the stranger. Alec jumped back grabbing the bow on his back with one hand, ready to fight. He looked the stranger over and noticed the greenish skin and horns on their head and realized he was a warlock.

 

“What are you doing out here alone little angel” he said with a smirk. 

 

“Leave before I have to carry out my orders” Alec said. He didn't like killing just for the sake of it even if those were his orders.

 

“I think not. I think my friends would love to see your head on a platter.” said the warlock as he sent magical flames at Alec. 

 

Alec dodged the attack but before he could shoot an arrow, he was hit by surprise with more magic  and found himself face first with the asphalt.

 

“Time to die little bo-” He started 

 

”That's enough!” came a voice from behind Alec. “Magnus Bane? What do you want?” the warlock asked, looking beyond Alec.

 

Alec pulled himself on his knees and looked back and saw an asian man, who don't look any older than he himself. _This was Magnus_ _Bane?_ Alec thought as he looked him up and down. His hair was spiked up, reaching maybe about 4 inches above his head, and the ends were splashed with a deep red. The sides were cut short. His eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner smoked out, which made his asian features stand out. He wore a red, the same red as his hair, satin long sleeve shirt that was buttoned down to reveal his collarbone and the top part of his muscular chest and tight leather pants that left nothing to imagination. Alec’s  breath hitched.

 

_ He was beautiful… _ .Alec pushed that thought far away. Alec scolded himself.  _ No! You can't think like that. Not about a guy and especially not a warlock as wanted as Magnus Bane.  _

 

“Leave, we don't need more nephilim around here seeking revenge because you wish to behave foolishly” Magnus said. “GO!”

 

The warlock sneered but turned to leave. “whatever” he said as he left. 

 

Alec watched at the warlock disappeared not realizing that Magnus had come up to him. Alec jumped with surprise and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Magnus. “Don't worry boy, I'm not going to kill you. Go home before someone else does” 

 

“Why did you save me? I didn't need your help “ Alec growled

 

Magnus chuckled. “Obviously”  

 

“I didn't save you. I was protecting my people's interests.” Magnus continued, as he came closer to Alec, looking him up and down. 

 

_ Is he checking me out?  _ Alec wondered.  _ No that's not possible. I'm not anything to look at. Especially compared to a man as  beautiful as he was.  _

 

“Hey…..are you listen?” I said you should go. Magnus said. Now seeming to be irritated.  

 

“Y-yeah….sorry…..I'm going” Alec stammered standing up, feeling like a complete moron at this point. 

 

_ Why am I acting like a scared child in front of a warlock? I'm a Shadowhunter for Angel’s sake.  _

 

“Don't come back here. I can't save you every time you decided to do something stupid.” Magnus said, opening a portal and just as he came he gone in an instant.

 

With a heavy sigh, Alec picked up his thrown bow and quiver, tossing them over his back. He tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets, as the air around him became colder, and turned to go back to the Institute. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once Alec got to the Institute, the first person who comes at him is his sister, Isabelle.

“Alec! Where have you been? We were worried sick!” 

Alec smiled at her welcomed familiar face. “I'm sorry. I ran onto a warlock and had to deal with him.” 

 

“A warlock?! Did he hurt you?!” Isabelle yelled, circling Alec to look for injuries. 

 

“No, he….” Alec said. He was unsure of what to say. He didn't want to tell her he was saved by Magnus Bane. Especially not in the middle of the Institute. If anyone heard, he'd be questioned about why he didn't kill him and his whereabouts and he didn't even know where he was. And even if he did he didn't really want to get him caught after he had saved Alec’s life. 

 

_ Why am I worried about that damn warlock  _

 

“Alec!”  Isabelle yelled, bringing Alec back to the present. “I scared him off and I didn't feel like chasing him.” Alec said. 

 

“Okay….” said Isabelle, not quite believing him. Before she could question him further, Jace entered the room and came up to them.”Hey where have you been?” he asked. 

 

“Alec was attacked by a warlock” Isabelle said before Alec could respond

 

“what!? You okay.” Jace said with concern on his face. 

 

“Izzy! Jace I'm fine. I scared him away.” 

  
  


“Okay” Jace said and that was it. Alec could always count on his parabatai not to push the issue. That's probably one of the reasons he love Jace, and was even in love with him at one point. But  that no one needed to know that. Isabelle was a different story. Before Isabelle could say anything Alec moved to go to his room. “I'm going to bed. Goodnight” He said as he headed down the hall to his room.

 

Once in his room he released the breath he didn't know he was holding and start removing his gear and clothes. He went into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Once it was the right temperature, Alec climbed in. He leaned against the wall and let the water fall over him. His mind began to drift back to the street where he had met the beautiful warlock, that he was sure would haunt his dreams. Alec thought of how close he was and the Intense stare he gave Alec. At that thought his cock twitched. 

 

“Ugh” Alec groaned and decided to end that train of thought right there.  He grabbed his shampoo and began to wash his hair. He then moved on to his body, grabbing his body wash. As his hands moved along his torso down to his hips, be thought about Magnus’ hands. He had long fingers. Alec wondered what he could do with them. He could destroy anyone easily probably. And Alec wanted to be destroyed by those hands.  

 

By the time he reached his crotch he was already painfully hard. With a groaned, he knew he wouldn't sleep if he didn't take care of this issue. 

 

_ Why am I such a disgrace? I am not fit to be a Shadowhunter. I'm fit for nothing. I'd probably be better off dead.  _ Alec thought as a took his cock in hand and began to stroke. He stroked himself roughly, as if he was punishing himself. And he came with a disgusted grunt, as he thought about the downworlder he should not be thinking about. 

 

He finished cleaning himself and made sure there was no evidence of his activities left on the shower wall. He turn off the water, climbed out and dried off.  Laying down in his bed, he want to just disappear all together. 

  
_ Maybe I won't wake up this time _ Alec thought as he drifted off to sleep. And of course his dreams were filled with liner covered eyes that burned through to his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael has a plan and as much as it bothers Magnus, it might be the only option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is in Magnus' POV. Some details will over lap from chapter one.
> 
> Oh and I do still see Magnus and Alec as they appear in the show, but I replaced the hazel eyes for blue because that is Alec’s trademark feature and I hated that the show didn't retain that. I mean come on they could have just given Matt blue contacts at least.  
> Hope you enjoy.

_Why the hell is this city so damn cold all the time._ Magnus Bane thought, as he walked through the city streets.  He wasn't sure why he thought it was a good idea to go outside without a jacket. Shivering, Magnus tucked his hands under his up arms.He use to love this city, but it now almost feels like the heavens were punishing them for allowing Valentine to take over.

 

 _It's your own damn fault for creating the damn Shadowhunter in the first place._ Magnus chuckled to himself. They weren't listening during the uprising so why would they listen now. He continued walking looking around for any downworlders that may be still running. It had been years since the Uprising, but there may still be people who needed a place to go. Magnus knew it would dangerous for him to be walking around like this. Valentine was looking for him. He was one of the most powerful warlocks out there. But Magnus had those to protect and Brooklyn was his territory after all.

 

Magnus felt the hair stand up on his arms. _Someone is using magic nearby._  He followed it.

 

“Time to die little bo-”

 

Magnus saw the warlock immediately and realized it was one of the strays that refused to hide. The warlock seemed to be in the middle of a fight. Magnus saw a figure in a black fade hoodie. _No one should be found dead outside in that monstrosity._ Magnus thought. It appeared to be a teenage boy and when he dodged the attack, Magnus caught sight of a deflect rune on the side of his neck.

 

_Shadowhunter. Great!_

 

The boy hit the ground and Magnus stepped forward ”That's enough!” He heard himself say. He already had enough issues. He didn't need an area, so close to the sanctuary, packed with Shadowhunters.

 

The boy looked at Magnus and he had to use all the self control he had, not to fall over at how pretty the boy was. He saw the most beautiful pale face, flushed pink cheeks and cobalt blue eyes, looking back at him.

 

 _Black hair and blue eyes. Beautiful_ Magnus thought to himself.

 

He realized that he had been staring. He composed his thoughts and looked back at the warlock behind the nephilim boy. “Leave, we don't need more nephilim around here seeking revenge because you wish to behave foolishly” Magnus said. “GO!”

 

The warlock sneered but turned to leave. “whatever” he said as he left.

 

Magnus found himself approaching the boy, who jump and narrowed his eyes, suspiciously, as he looked at Magnus. “Don't worry boy, I'm not going to kill you. Go home before someone else does”

 

“Why did you save me? I didn't need your help” the boy growled. _Typical nephilim_.Magnus chuckled. “Obviously”  

 

“I didn't save you. I was protecting my people's interests.” Magnus continued, moving closer to the boy. Up close he was even more beautiful. Even with the sharp lines of his face there was still evidence of a baby face. And that innocence could clearly be seen, even with all the scars and muscle he probably carried. Magnus found himself wanting to touch the boy. _No Bane don't even think about it._

 

The boy seem to be deep in thought. Trying to figure something out. Magnus remembered that he needed to get back to the sanctuary. So as pretty as this boy was. He needed to move this along. “Hey…..are you listen?” I said you should go.” Magnus said faking annoyance. It seemed to work because the boy began to trip over his words as he spoken

 

“Y-yeah….sorry…..I'm going” the Nephilim  stammered standing up. Magnus couldn't deny how cute he found the boy. _I wonder how much of a mess I could make this boy in bed_ Magnus thought _….Whoa…..time to go Bane._ “Don't come back here. I can't save you every time you decided to do something stupid.” Magnus said, opening a portal and walked through it, needing to get away from this boy as quickly as possible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Magnus entered the part of the sanctuary that was his loft. At first glance it was just a home, but the spare bedrooms lead to a much bigger channel of rooms, housing the werewolf, vampires, Fey, and warlocks. The entire fortress was protected with extremely powerful ward created by elder warlocks, including himself. Magic that the nephilim did not have access to. They were safe, but Magnus was good at hiding so he always made sure that there were no demons or strange activity in Brooklyn, that would lead the Clave even close to where they were.

 

“Meow”

 

Magnus looked down and saw his cat, Chairman Meow rubbing himself on Magnus leg, as a greeting. Picking up his cat he walked over to his couch and sat down. “Hi baby, how was your day?” Magnus asked rubbed his back as he purred. “Daddy has had a long day.” Magnus said as he leaned back. Chairmen continued to purr as he made himself comfortable in Magnus’ lap. Closing his eyes, Magnus drifted back to Nephilim boy. _What was his name._

 

 _“_ Shit! I should have gotten his name.” Magnus opened his eyes and looked at the Chairmen. The cat looked back curiously, as if he could understand the warlock. “That boy was entirely too beautiful to be a killing machine. “ said smiling as he scratched the Chairmen head. “Oh well.” Magnus closed his eyes again, laying his head against the back of the couch.

 

 _Maybe I'll see him again_ was his last thought and before he realized what was happening he was fast asleep.

 

He dreamed of pale skin and blue eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bane”

 

Magnus groaned and turned away falling off the couch that he didn't realize he fell asleep on. Rubbing his head, Magnus looked up to find Raphael, dressed in his typical Armani suit, glaring back at him.

 

“Nice. Couches are not for sleeping Bane.Idiota ” Raphael said.

 

“Oh Rafa, I appreciate the concern.”  Magnus smirked. Knowing that nickname would get to the other boy.

 

“My name is Raphael, warlock” the vampire said even more annoyed.

 

“Yes, but to me you will always be my little fledgling Rafa.” Magnus purred.

 

Raphael scowled but said nothing.

 

Magnus stood up and walked to his bar, making himself a cocktail. “What do you need, Rafa?”

 

“We have some information that may be of use to us against the nephilim.”Raphael said walking toward Magnus. “What?” Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

 

“It seems that during the uprising Valentine’s wife ran away from him and went into hiding. She took her daughter with her. Valentine is search for her.”  the vampire finished.

 

“And?” Magnus asked, not liking where this was going.

 

“Dios! If we find them, we can use the woman and girl again him.” Raphael said rolling his eyes.

 

“What makes you think he cares that much about them. He might just as well kill them if they become useless to him. “ Magnus said facing the vampire.

 

“Valentine was obsessed with his wife

If we use her, he will do what we want.” said Raphael.

 

Magnus sighed. He knew there was no getting out of this one. “ We don't need to find them. I know where they are”

 

“What! How?” Raphael questioned

 

“I wiped the girls memory of the shadow world to help her stay in hiding.”

 

“Really Bane? And you kept this information from the rest of us, why?” Raphael growled.

 

“Because I'm not in the business of using people to get what I what want. I'm not Valentine.” Magnus spat.

 

“Oh and I am?!” Raphael challenged.

 

“I didn't say that” Magnus said putting up his hands in surrender.

 

“I'm just saying that girl doesn't deserve to be.pulled in the middle of all this.” the warlock sighed.

 

“I'm not saying it's right,  but Bane we need to do something. We can't hide like this forever. Feeding my people is getting more difficult. And we can smell the damn mutts across the hall.” Raphael complained.

 

Magnus chuckled “I know”

 

“What was that blood sucker?” came a voice. Both Raphael and turned to see Luke, the alpha of the werewolf pack. The vampire and werewolf glared at each other. Luke growling and Raphael baring his fangs.

 

“If you two are done swinging your dicks in the air, I need you to do something for me, Luke.” Magnus chimed in.

 

“What do you need, Magnus” said the werewolf turning to look at him.

 

“Bring Jocelyn and Clary to me. We need them to help bring down Valentine.” Magnus said with an apologetic smile on his face.

 

Luke did not seem to like this, but he nodded and turned to leave.

 

“I'll be back” he said as he closed the front door behind him. Disappearing into the city streets.

 

Magnus didn't know what the future held, but he hoped everything would work out. And maybe he could see a blued eyed Angel once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how will Magnus get Jocelyn's without putting her and Clary in danger? And how will Clary take to finding out her whole life has been a lie? And will Alec and Magnus cross paths again? 
> 
> Next chapter I hope to have up soon. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me the feels <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Jace, and Isabelle are sent on a mission to find Jocelyn and her daughter, but what happens when they run into Luke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Malec in this chapter but this part was needed for the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright is all Cassandra Clare.

It was around noon when Alec woke up. He usually woke early but he had been out until around 4am so he must have overslept and forgot to set his alarm. A wave of disappointment washed over him.  _ Still here.  _ With a annoyed groan Alec rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

Picking up his toothbrush, Alec looked at himself in the mirror and winced. He never really spend much time looking at himself unless he absolutely had to. It wasn't that he didn't see what others saw in him. He wasn't unattractive by any means, but when he looked he saw all of his flaws. Every scar, every mark, every imperfection screamed at him and he just couldn't see the appeal.  

 

After he was done brushing his teeth he went to his closer and put on his clothes. Black shirt, black pants and his favorite hoodie. He knew it had holes but he didn't care. He was a Shadowhunter appearance doesn't matter. As he finished dressing he turned around to see Jace standing in his door way. 

 

“You could have at least knocked” Alec said 

 

“No point” Jace said with a smirk 

 

Alec snorted and turned to grab his gear

 

“You wanna train after you eat something?” Jace asked. 

 

“Sure” Alec said As he passed Jace heading out the door. 

 

“So Maryse and Robert are here” Jace said casually as they walked to the kitchen 

 

_ Shit  _ Alec thought. “Why didn't you wake me?” he panicked. 

 

“I thought you might need your rest” Jace sheepishly. 

 

“You know how mom and dad are. You should have woke me up. Now I'm gonna have to hear it from them.” Alec groaned. Preparing himself for the lecture he was no doubt going to receive.

 

“sorry bro” Jace apologized. 

 

“It's fine, I should have set my alarm” Alec replied. Mentally kicking himself for being irresponsible.  _ You can't even do this right.  _

 

 

Walking into the kitchen, Alec spotted his sister. “Hey, Izzy”

 

“Alec, do you want me to make you something” Isabelle said with a smile. 

 

Alec actually considered it, but he knew that even Izzy’s bad cooking wouldn't get him out of the reprimand he would receive from his parents. 

 

“No, I'll just eat some cereal” He said walking over to fridge to grab the milk. 

 

Isabella pouted for a second but then handed Alex the cereal. “Suit yourself, mom and dad want to see you once you're done here.” Isabelle said as she walked out of kitchen. 

 

“Okay” Alec replied 

 

“I'll see you in the training room later” Jace said, patting Alec on the back and left as well. 

 

Finally alone, Alec sat down and started eating his cereal. As he ate his mind drifted back to the previous night, when he met Magnus Bane. He found himself wondering if he would ever see him again. And despite the fact that it wasn't a good idea, he wanted to see him again. Alec sighed heavily and washed his empty bowl and placed it to dry. 

 

“I really need to pull myself together” Alec said to himself. 

 

Alec headed to his parent’s office and knocked.  “Come in” came Maryse stern voice. He opened the door and walked in to see his mother sitting at the desk and his father staring out the window. Alec walked toward them and spotted a picture of a woman he had never seen in front of his mother.  _ Who is that  _

 

_ “ _ Alexander” Maryse said with clear disappoint on her face. 

 

Alec winced, steeling himself for the first verbal blow. 

 

“Why were you not here to greet us when we arrived?” she asked

 

“I was up late last night and I overslept.” Alec explained 

 

“I don't want to hear your excuses, Alexander. As the acting head of the institute,  when we are away, you should be the last one down and the first one up. If you continue to behave as a child, then maybe we made the wrong choice.” Maryse said. 

 

“I understand mother. It won't happen again.” Alec said quietly. 

 

“It better not. We did not raise a disappointment. Stop acting like one.” she said. 

 

_ If you only knew _

 

Alec blinked, willing himself not to cry. He was a grown man. But Maryse always had a way of making even the strongest soldiers want to curl into themselves and ball like a baby. 

 

“Okay so now we have a job for you, your brother, and sister.” she began. 

 

Alec listened closely as she spoke.  _ A mission, I can do that. Hopefully it's not killing some innocent downworlder.   _ Alec thought. 

 

“Valentine wants us to find his wife and daughter.” Maryse said.

 

“Wife and daughter? Didn't they go missing years ago? They could be anywhere”  Alec said. 

 

“Yes but he knows they are still here in New York. He's looked everywhere and all clues lead back to here. This is the area he has tracked her to “ she said, handing Alec the papers and picture in front of her. 

 

“Find them. Use any means necessary. Just don't hurt either of them.” Maryse said somewhat annoyed. 

 

“They are traitors, why would Valentine want them alive?” Alec asked. 

 

“Despite what we have advised him

He wants his wife alive.” Maryse said 

 

“Okay, we will start now” Alec said and he turned to leave. 

 

“Alexander, we have also discussed your future and decided that it's time for you to marry.” Maryse through in. 

 

Alec froze and turned around. “What? Why now?” panic started to twist in his gut. 

 

“You're going to become the head of this institute and it's tradition is to be married when you take over. But we will discuss this after you find Jocelyn.” Maryse said, leaving no room for a reply. 

 

“Yes Mother. Understood.” Alec said, feeling defeated and tired. 

 

Alec walked down the hallway toward the training room and the fear and panic that started in his parents office grew worse. He didn't know what to do. He knew this day would come but he was hoping it never would. It wasn't the fact that he had to marry. He just didn't want to marry a woman. He had known from a young age that he liked boys and even when he tried to be attracted to girls, he felt nothing. The thought of kissing or touching one made him uncomfortable. It also made him a little queasy. 

 

How was he going to do this? He knew the mechanics of sex, thanks to Jace and he didn't want to do that. He didn't even know how he would be able to get it up when the time came to conceive a child, ad he would be expected to. As the heir to the Lightwood name that was his responsibility. But of course he was a walking disappointment. 

 

He envied Jace and Isabelle, and even Max.  Mom and dad have accepted them being disappointments. Jace running around half cocked and Isabella running around dressing and doing as she pleased. And Max was the youngest so he was spoiled and coddled. But Alec was the eldest. He was the one that all responsibly fell on when they needed someone to blame. Even if he had nothing to do with it. 

 

Alec sighed as he entered the training room. Jace was hitting a punching bag. “Jace, we have a mission, grab your gear and let Isabelle know.” Alec said 

 

“Cool” Jace said. 

 

Alec turned and went back to his room and grabbed his gear.  _ I'll figure out this marriage thing later. I have a job to do.  _

 

Alec, Jace, and Isabelle found themselves at home not far from where the institute was.  _ She was really this close? Smart woman.  _ Alec thought as he made their way to the house. As they approached, the front door opened and they ducked behind a car parked near by.  

 

“So we’re suppose to what, grab them?” Jace asked. 

 

“That's what mom said. Any means necessary,  just don't kill them.” Alec whispered.  

 

They heard laughter and decided to peek over the car to see.  They saw a young girl with red hair who probably wasn't older than 18. She looked a lot like the women in the picture Alec had.  _ That must be the daughter. _ There was a mundane boy with glasses around the same age with her.  They seem to be talking unaware of being watched. And then a truck pulled up and they walked up to it.  The man behind the wheel seemed to knows them but he was looking around as if he was watching for something. 

 

“That's the leader of the werewolves, we need to get them now!” Isabelle said. 

 

“What?! How do you know that?!” Alec asked. 

 

“I just do, let's go” Isabelle running onto the street. 

 

The man spotted  her and his eyes changed.  _ Werewolf. Isabelle was right.  _ Alec and Jace both ran after Isabelle. 

 

“Clary! Simon! Go back inside now!” yelled the man as he got out of the truck, ready to fight.  

 

“Luke! What's happen! Who are they?!” Clary yelled back. 

 

“Just go!” Luke cried running at Jace. He started to shift as he ran at Jace, sinking his jaws into the shadowhunter’s arm. Clary and Simon stood awe struck at what they saw.  They obviously had no idea he was a werewolf. 

 

Jace throw him off before he locked in and the werewolf landed on his feet a little bit away. Growling the werewolf was about to charge, but Isabelle snapped her whip from behind him.  

 

“Don't make us kill you, Luke. We just want the girl and her mother.” she said.

 

“Why do you want me and my mom? We haven't done anything? Who are you people?” Clary said coming up from behind Alec. 

 

“Come with us and you'll find out.  Your father wants to see you.” Alec said not wanting this to turn into a fight. 

 

“My father is dead” Clary argued. 

 

“Your mom lied to you. About a lot obviously.Where is she?” Alec asked forcefully. 

 

“I'm not telling you! You're trying to kill Luke!” she said warily looking at the werewolf. 

 

“Don't go with them Clary, you and Simon need to run and don't look back.” Luke said finally back in his human form, fully naked. 

 

“I'm afraid they aren't going anywhere. We don't want to, but we will takes you all by force if necessary.” Jace said. 

 

The situation was growing tense. And there was going to be a fight if someone didn't give in. 

 

And then as if from a dream a portal opened up and Magnus Bane walked through it. 

 

“People, there's no need for violence. We can talk about this” Magnus purred, locking eyes with Alec. 

 

Feeling the head raising to his face Alec said “Bane” 

 

“We meet again, angel.” Magnus smiled

 

And it was in that moment Alec knew his life was about to get very complicated. And for the first time in his life he was okay with it, if it meant he could see that smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec is back! Next chapter will be all about our babies. Will Alec give in to what he wants or run away? Will Magnus convince the shadowhunter not to take Clary and Simon? And where is Jocelyn? What side will they pick? Valentine or what's right? 
> 
> And who does Maryse have in mind for a wife for Alec? And why is Robert so quiet? (Can anyone say pussy whipped lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus steps in to stop the fighting. Alec decided to find out more about why Jocelyn ran. Sexual tension ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My grandma passed away so I had to deal with that and my art business needed a revamp, but I'm back. 
> 
> Beta read by pandorias. Thank you <3
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright belongs to Cassandra Clare

Magnus was starting to get worried. Luke had been gone for hours and he hadn’t heard anything from him. Just as he started getting more concerned he heard a knock from his front door. Opening it he found Jocelyn, her face covered with fear and desperation. “Jocelyn what happened?”, he asked, leading her inside. “Magnus, I was walking home where I saw Luke, Clary, and her friend Simon in a fight with Shadowhunters. They need your help!”, she said breathless, grabbing Magnus’ hand. She was shaking. The warlock lead her over to the couch and sat her down. “Everything will be fine. Just stay here and try to relax. I will deal with it.” Magnus then opened a portal to where Jocelyn lived and walked through. 

 

Once Magnus was on the other side he saw that everyone was in the middle of the street. Luke was naked, getting ready to shift. Clary and Simon were standing there, obviously shaken. And there was the boy he had saved a day ago with a blonde guy and a girl, who Magnus assumed was a relative of the boy, spoken from their similar looks.

 

“There’s no need for violence. We can talk about this.”, Magnus said trying to restrain is anxiety. He really didn't want to have to fight the pretty young shadowhunter and his companions. It would not end well, for them.  His eyes met with those blue ones when the boy with the cutest blush on his cheeks and down his neck said “Bane”. Magnus couldn’t help but smile.  _ Damn he is so pretty. _

 

“We meet again, angel.”

 

The boy blushed even more. 

 

“Wait! You know him, Alec?”, the female shadowhunter asked, clearly distracted.

 

“Um … yeah … when I was out the other night … he ... um ... he saved me from this warlock that attacked me.”, the boy named Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck looking guilty.

 

Magnus raised his eyebrow with that information. The boy had not told them about him. A part of him had feared he would, but a warm feeling filled his stomach at the thought that Alec might have wanted to protect him. 

 

“You said you ran him off”, the girl continued. “Yeah … I ... um ... lied ... sorry Izzy”, Alec stuttered. “Alec! That’s Magnus Bane! Why would you keep that from us? Valentine has been looking for him!”, the blonde one said, pointing right at Magnus. “That’s not exactly an important detail now Jace.”, Alec replied.

 

Magnus chuckled, not being able to help himself. 

 

“Seems they completely forgot we’re here. And who is that? And what the hell is going on? Luke just turned into a werewolf and that man just came through a … a … I don't know, a different dimension or something. This is just like in the movies and last time I checked I'm not an actor.”, the boy, Simon, rambled. 

 

“Simon!”, Clary shouted, cutting him off. 

 

Magnus turned to Clary and moved closer. She backed off a bit, fear appearing on her face. 

“Clary, your mother sent me. You are safe. I promise we will explain everything to you. Just try to calm your friend down before he has a heart attack out here in the middle of the street”

 

Clary seemed to relax only a little when he mentioned Jocelyn. ”You know my mom?”, she asked, her eyes narrowed. Then she looked at Luke.  “He’s telling the truth, sweetheart. I know this is a lot but everything will be explained”, Luke said, walking over to his truck and pulling a pair of spare jeans out of it, then started to dressing.

 

Magnus saw the blonde guy pulling out his seraph blade from the corner of his eyes and by instinct Magnus summoned a ball of fire in his hands. “What are you doing Nephilim?”  “You all will come with us and tell us about Jocelyns whereabouts”, Jace answered.

 

Magnus smirked at that and shook his head. “We will do no such thing. You see ... I don’t want to make it a habit dealing with shadowhunters, except for saving the cute one, Alexander.” Alec blushed at that and looked away. Magnus assumed his guess at his full name had been correct with his reaction. “I’m sure you can see why given your current treatment of my kind. And Jocelyn clearly does not want to be found”, Magnus went on. Jace looked like he was readying himself for a fight, but Alec stepped in front of him. “Jace let's just calm down for a moment okay?”, Alec said.

 

“Alec, Maryse ordered us to bring them at any cost”, Jace snored and Alec turned to the warlock, walking up to Magnus who extinguished the fire ball. He didn’t think the boy would do him any harm, and he hoped he was right. “Bane” Alec started. “Call me Magnus, Alexander.”, Magnus interrupted. Alec smirked and went on. “Magnus, why do you care about this girl and her mother? They are shadowhunters, which means they are our business.” 

 

“Alexander, I think you know why. Valentine is not a friend downworlders and there is a reason why Jocelyn ran away from her husband.“, Magnus answered, searching Alec for understanding. Alec bit his lip and seemed to be inner conflicted.

 

“Hey! We are still here you know. And we are not going with you.”, Clary now yelled. “Magnus, is it? Take me to my mother!”

 

“Alec …”, the female shadowhunter spoke up. “Isabelle … take Jace back to the Institute. I will deal with this. Just tell mom that they didn’t come home and I’m waiting for them.” Alec ordered. “Are you sure you can trust them?”, Isabelle asked looking at Magnus. “I’m not sure, but I need to know the full story. You and I both know that Valentine is crazy and we have never agreed with his methods. I need to know why Jocelyn left. Please Isabelle, trust me.”, Alec pleaded. “Okay big brother. Just call me in two hours to check in ... okay?”, she said, walking over to Jace. “Alec, this is not a good idea”, Jace objected, clearly not liking what Isabelle told him. “I’ll stay with you.”

 

“No, go back with Izzy.”, Alec said leaving no room for argument. Magnus had to admit he liked the way he spoke, with obvious authority of a leader.

 

Jace looked like he was about to protest, but Isabelle glared at him and pulled him by the arm, dragging him away. She stopped and turned, looking directly at Magnus. “You hurt my brother, warlock, and I will break you”, she threatened with a smirk. Magnus laughed at that. “I would expect nothing else.” She continued to drag the grumbling Jace away. 

 

Magnus turned to Alec. “I like her” 

 

Alec grinned. “That’s my sister”

 

Magnus smiled.

 

“So, where’s my mom!”, Clary yelled again from behind them. “Oh right, sorry biscuit, I will take you to her.” With that, Magnus summoned a portal and Luke walked up to Simon and Clary, almost dragging them through. Magnus walked up to the portal but stopped before stepping through it, holding out his hand. “After you?”, Magnus asked.

 

Alec looked at the offered hand and backed at Magnus. “You’re letting me come with you?”, the boy asked clearly surprised. “I would always let you come”, Magnus purred with a smirk, receiving a blush as a reward. “Let’s go then. The portal won’t stay open forever.”, Magnus said as he grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled him through. 

 

Once they had joined the others in the sanctuary the portal closed behind them. Everyone was silent for a moment as Clary ran up to her mom and hugged her tight.  “Mom, whats going on? Why can Luke turn into a wolf and what is he?”, she asked desperately, pointing to Magnus. The warlock knew she was referring to his eyes which weren’t exactly an everyday feature. 

 

“Honey, calm down I will explain”, Jocelyn said calmly, stroking her daughters hair with an apologetic look on her face as she looked up at a very confused Simon. 

 

For the next few hours, Jocelyn and Luke explained the shadowworld to Clary and Simon, as well as telling Clary about her real father and how Magnus had wiped her memory once a year for the past 18 years. While the talking Magnus pulled Alec out on the balcony. It wasn’t necessary for them to stay, listening to the long story. The air was quite chilled so Magnus was rethinking their current location in which he pulled Alec, but before he could recommend they go inside to the kitchen, Alec was behind Magnus. Magnus turned around and he could feel Alec’s hot breath stroking his cheek. Usually in situations like this he would make some kinky joke, but having the shadowhunter this close caused his brain to short circuit which was unusual. No one had ever managed to do that just from proximity.  

 

“I-I ... don’t ... k-know why I came here. I-I’m supposed to be doing m-my job.”, Alec stuttered helplessly. Before he could reply, Magnus saw a shiver run through Alec, caused by the cold air. “I don't know either, but let's head to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. You are cold. We don’t need you getting sick.”, Magnus breathed, needing at least a few feet between him and this beautiful boy so he could form a coherent thought. 

 

Alec backed away and turned to open the door, waiting for Magnus to walk in first. They passed the four others and entered the kitchen. “How do you like your coffee?”, Magnus asked. “Black”, Alec replied, looking around for a coffee machine, which he did not find. Magnus chuckled and simply snapped his fingers. A cup of black coffee appeared in Alecs hands and in his own a glass of hot suki. Alec jumped, startled by the sudden magic and spilled some on himself. “Did you steal this?”, Alec scowled. “Does it matter?”, Magnus replied, raising an eyebrow. “I suppose not”, Alec relented and took a sip, sighing from the warmth. They drank in silence for a moment. 

 

“So, tell me why you are here having coffee with me instead of calling the troops to come raid the place and kill us all?”, Magnus asked, honestly curious. Alec looked at him and answered. “I don’t know. I guess I don’t want to.” Magnus eyes grew wide at that answer and after taking another sip he put his glass down, moving closer to the boy. “Why don’t you want to?” When he got close enough to touch Alec’s shoulder with his cheek, Alec didn’t back away. Blushingly he put the mug down on the counter. “Why are you here?”, Magnus now whispered quietly, and Alec leaned in. “I-I wanted to see you again.”, Alec admitted, cheeks bright red. Magnus smiled and leaned even closer. “You wanted to see me, a warlock?” Alec sucked in a breath as Magnus’ lips brushed his. 

 

Someone suddenly cleared his throat and Alec jumped away. Magnus sighed at the interruption and turned to the intruder. It was Raphael. “Bane, why is that nephilim here?”, he asked, scowling at Alec and looking even more annoyed than usual. “He’s my guest Rafa”, Magnus answered annoyed.  “I know you like to try new things, but a shadowhunter? Really?”, Raphael scolded. “You would risk all of us for a new boytoy?!” 

 

“I’m right here you know”, Alec glared.  

 

“I am aware of that”, Raphael glared back.

 

“Boys, Boys calm down. Rafa he’s fine. He’s not here to turn us in. He just wants to know how evil Valentine really is”,Magnus said annoyed.  “And you trust him?”, Raphael asked, still glaring at Alec.  “Yes”, Magnus said instantly, surprising even himself. He didn’t know why, but this boy did things to him. Good things. And he knew that Alec would not hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it. “Fine, I hope you’re right.”, Raphael said walking out of the kitchen. Magnus turned to look at Alec who was staring at him with the cutest look of wonder. “You trust me?”, Alec asked. Magnus walked over to the shadowhunter and ran his fingers along Alec’s cheek, causing the boy’s breath to hitch. “I don’t know why, but I do. You have awakened something in me Alexander. I haven’t felt anything like this a very long time”, Magnus said. “And what do you feel?”, Alec whispered. Magnus was about to answer when Luke walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Magnus, Jocelyn is ready to talk to you and him about Valentine.”, Luke said. Once again Magnus sighed.  _ Why do people always keep interrupting me in my own home?   _ “Okay, angel, are you ready to hear the truth?”, Magnus asked. “Yeah, let's go”, Alec said, walking past Magnus into the living room. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec heard the full story, Alec has a choice to make.

When they entered the living room, Jocelyn was smiling at Clary and Simon and then turned and looked at Alec. “Can he be trusted?” She asked glancing over at Magnus. Alec didn't blame her. After all he had tried to capture them. Magnus came up beside Alec and smiles at him. “He just wants to hear your side. That's fair enough, don't you think?” he said. Jocelyn looked at Alec again and nodded. Alec moved closer. 

 

“Valentine is evil, he wants all downworlders dead and he will do anything to make sure that is realized. “ Joclyn started. “Anything?” Alec asked, suddenly very worried for his Isabelle and Jace. “Yes, he even experimented on my eldest child before he was born.”  Jocelyn said filled with sorrow. “I have a brother?” Clary chimed in, shock clear on her face. “You had a brother. I don't know what he is now. But he's definitely not human anymore.”  Jocelyn replied. 

 

“Not human? You just abandoned your son?” Alec asked. If he had a child he could never imagine leaving them behind. “I didn't have a choice. He turned him into a demon. A monster. Valentine injected him with demon blood while he was…” Jocelyn scowled not finishing her sentence. Instead she rubbed her stomachs. Alec felt sick at the realization of what that meant. “I'm sorry” That's all he could say. He wasn't very good at comforting people who weren't his family, but he felt for her. 

 

“Valentine is sick and twisted. We have heard rumors that he is holding an angel captive and experimenting on it.” Jocelyn said. Alec shuddered at that. Angels were pure and holy creatures. For someone to do that and defile them, that person would have to be a mad man. “Valentine is only interested in power and nothing else. He using the Shadowhunter “destiny” as an excuse to gain that power.” said Luke. 

 

“Alec I know you love your parents, but they stayed by his said even after they found out what he did to my son. They followed him.” Jocelyn said. Alec’s first instinct was to define his parents, but he could feel the truth of what she said. His parents had followed a man that experimented on a baby. A fellow Shadowhunter baby. And he knew that they had no problem with killing downworlders. To Maryse and Robert they were all monsters. 

 

Alec didn't realize when Magnus came up to him, so deep in thought until the warlock squeezed his shoulder. “Alec this is your choice. You have to chose a side. There is going to be a war.” Magnus said. Alec looked down at him and nodded. “I need to get back to the Institute. Isabelle and Jace are in danger, if what you said is true.” Alec said about to head for the door but stopped. “How do I leave?”  he said turning to Magnus. 

 

Alec almost jumped when Raphael's harsh voice came. “If we let him leave, he could lead the other Nephilim right to us.” the vampire scowled and Alec wanted to punch him right in that moment. But before he could say or do anything Luke spoke. “Alec, we are trusting you with our lives. You owe us nothing, but know that I remember what it was like to be a Shadowhunter and I can see in you that all you want to do is protect the ones that you love. That's that we want.” Luke said walking to stand in front of the young Shadowhunter.

 

“ Whatever your choice maybe be, don’t betray us until you've made it.” he finished. Alec looked at Luke with confusion. Luke smirked “ I was Valentine's Parabatai.” He said voice filled with regret. Alec opened his mouth but was as unable to speak. Luke was once a Shadowhunter. Alec looked at him and finally noticed the faded runes along his arms. Alec closed his mouth unsure of how to reply. Magnus came up and stood in front of Luke, facing Alec. “ I will show you out.”  He said with a small smile on his face. “No...i...um...portal me near the Institute.” Alec stammered. With an eyebrow raise, Magnus nodded. Alec looked at Raphael and said “ I can't tell them what I don't know.” Raphael looked a bit surprised even though the scowl was still on his face. With a nod the vampire turned and left the room. 

 

“Um….what are we suppose to do? Are we staying here because i can't just stay out without telling my mom or she will be so pissed off and I….” The mundane boy rambled  for the first time. Alec had honestly forgotten he was there. Luke cut him off. “ Simon I called your mom and told her you were staying with me to get some help with homework.” He said smiling at Simon, who seemed to relax at that. “Okay everything is settled” Magnus said with a flourish, opening a portal right behind Alec. “Let's go” he said pulling Alec through the portal. 

 

They found themselves in an alley maybe a block away from the Institute, as the portal closed behind them. “Here you are” Magnus said looking at Alec. “Thank you.” Alec said, not being able to stop the smile growing on his face. This warlock did things to him that he just didn't understand. He found himself want to pull the warlock against his body. To feel all of him and never let go.

 

Instead Alec stepped back and started to leave the alley. “Alexander” Magnus said. Alec stopped and turned and found a vulnerable expression cross the warlock's face before it was covered by a bright smile. If Alec had blinked he would have missed it. 

“What will you do?” Magnus asked softly. “I don't know. But I don't want anyone to hurt you.” Alec said, the words falling from his lips before he could stop them. “Well that's good to know” Magnus purred, moving only inches away from Alec. “I don't want anyone to hurt you either.” he whispered, sending a shiver down Alec spine from  the warm breath that brushed his cheek. Magnus moved in closer and ran his thumb along Alec cheek. Alec felt himself lean into the touch. “We will be waiting, Alexander.”

 

Magnus pulled away before Alec could react and handed him his card. “Call me” Magnus said. He snapped his fingers and a portal open. Before Alec even realized it he was gone. Alec looked down at the card and MAGNUS BANE was printed on the card in black glitter and below it was his number. Alec smiled and turned and started walking to the Institute. Alec didn't know what he was going to do, but the smile didn't leave his face even when he entered the Institute to find his parents, Isabelle and Jace running at him with 1,000 questions. 


End file.
